Be Kind To the Outcasts
by insanechildfanfic
Summary: At one of Tohma’s parties, Tatsuha meets a strange guy, and they get into a discussion about Ryuichi Sakuma. If you want teh full version, then email me.


One-Shot

Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitation.

Summary: At one of Tohma's parties, Tatsuha meets a strange guy, and they get into a discussion about Ryuichi Sakuma.

When Tatsuha had first attended one of Tohma's parties, he had been awed and excited at meeting so many famous people. And he been hyper hours before hyped up at the fact that his idol and god Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper would be there. Unfortunately though every time he looked hard, high and low, he never got a glimpse of the idol at the party, and so by the end of the party, he would be depressed and heartbroken. And each time, Tohma would kneel in front of him, handling him a bowl of green tea ice cream with a new CD of Nittle Graspers, telling him, there was always the next party, and he'll try to do his best to introduce him to Ryuichi there. After the eighth time, he pretty much had given up hoping and just decided to enjoy meeting stars and other famous singers. Though by habit he always scanned the room intently, looking for any sign of Sakuma-sama.

This party was no different, grabbing a plate of his favorite sushi and rice…he was rice obsessed, he searched for a place to sit, and spotted a pretty empty table, except for one guy sitting there. The guy looked completely out of place there. Most people at the party were dressed in fancy suits and dresses or definitely designer expensive clothing, polished and doing their best to show off. However this guest, he noticed as he came closer, while dressed in designer clothing, wasn't dressed up to the rest of parties' level, with his black jeans, long sleeve dark blue shirt, thick glasses that were tinted so that only your reflection showed back instead of seeing his eyes, and a skater beanie on his head, with blonde strands peeking though.

Giving the guy a smile when he got to his table, Tatsuha smiled and asked "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

The guy looked at him, eyebrow raised, "You sure you want to sit at this table, with me?"

"Um" Tatsuha paused and looked at the guy confused, "Yeah, is there a reason I wouldn't want to?"

The guy gave a bitter laugh, and waved his hand at the guests, and Tatsuha gave followed the hands and blinked understanding, as he saw the distain on the faces of people who glanced at him, some glaring, others scowling and other's their mouths curled in distaste.

"Unless you don't want me to sit here, I want to." Tatsuha pressed, and the guy gave him a slight smile, motioning for him to sit down.

"So, who are you anyway?" The guy asked after the sat there in moments of silence, well, while Tatsuha happily enjoyed his sushi.

Dropping his food, Tatsuha blushed, "Gomen, I didn't introduce myself, yet have I?" With an awkward sitting bow, "Uesugi Tatsuha."

"Pleasure, I am Daiki. I prefer not to use my family name." Daiki answered back, repeated the bow.

They gave the idle chit chat a chance, taking only a break to refill their plates, and somehow they got started into a conversation about, Nittle Grasper. Well to be more correct, Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper.

"You don't like Ryuichi Sakuma?!?" Tatsuha yelped aghast at the guy he been getting alone with, his intention of stealing one of the sushi's off Daiki's unguarded plate, forgotten.

"Not really, I mean really what's great about that guy. So he has a good voice, but its body that brings fans." Daiki answered dryly and a bit cold, not even blinking at the sudden yelp he had gotten, just moving his plate further away out of Tatsuha's reach, as the yelp had made the hand reveal itself, far to close to his plate.

"You think Ryuichi Sakuma is liked because his looks?" Tatsuha repeated, voice deadpan, as he stared at his new acquaintance he met at the party.

"Of course." The voice almost bitter, his eyes unreadable under the thick glasses. "Isn't that why you 'love' him?"

Tatsuha shook his head as he gaped at him, trying to process what this nutcase and blasphemer had just uttered before him, before his face grew serious and amber eyes' determined, grabbing Daiki's arm as he pulled him out of his chair and out of the room of the party, and down the halls, nodding at the maids and body guards who had first begun to block them, before recognizing Tatsuha and his, 'I'll ram you over, if you stand in the way of my mission' expression. Ignoring the protest and questions as he was brought the man into his room at Tohma's and Mika's mansion, determined to change his mind.

Pushing him onto the black leather sofa, Tatsuha ordered him to sit, and then got his knees digging though the pile of CDs until he pulled out one, and placed it into the surround the giant sound stereo system with extra large speakers. Then grabbing the silver remote control, he sat next to Daiki on the couch, setting himself up with his eyes legs curled underneath him, and pushed play.

"If it was just his looks we're were interested in, we would just buy his posters and music videos, not his CD's. But every single one of his CD's since his second one has been sold out." Tatsuha lectured, though not in a conceding way, but in an informative way, not forcing his views on the other, but letting him draw his own conclusions with the facts and not assumptions. Music started to flow though the room, as a piano began to play starting off 'Sleepless Beauty', "Now close your eyes and focus on the music."

"Close my eyes? Why?" Daiki pressed bemused, rather than angry for being dragged around, Tatsuha was an interesting character and he was wanted to know what was going on in the other's minds.

Sighing Tatsuha just stated a firm, "Just do it," and as Daiki was beyond curious anyway at where this was even going, he gave in without a fight, wondering what he was planning, and how he was going to try and change his mind.

**Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru From far away, let your eyes shine; those who have awakened are still waiting.**

"Pay attention to his voice." Tatsuha began softly, his own eyes closed as he listened as well, easily falling into the music of his god, but keeping his voice soft not wanting to talk over the music and drown out the point he was going to make, he needed to keep the atmosphere quiet.

**Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere.**

"He has been blessed with a voice yes, there's no disputing that Sakuma can out sing any other singer alive."

**(Deguchi no nai) shougeki Ni taeru tsumori Nara (without an exit) if you intend to survive the impact  
(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete to the point where you fall apart) enrapture the deceits**

"But it's more than that that attracts people to Sakuma-sama. For him to really reach the people, to really touch his fans, Sakuma-sama has to touch their hearts. Because…well it's the same as art. While any art work can be viewed as pretty and amazing, if there's no depth to it, one glance is enough, it won't stick with the viewer after that, for there's nothing really stands out to them, it's the same with Sakuma-sama's songs. If the music was just good singing, we would listen sure, but one or two times, and then be done with it. No, what draws fans to Sakuma, what draws me to him, is more than that."

**Umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai Ni natte mo kiseki Ni mada meguriaeru You who have been reborn, color your eyes without smiling alone. Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, in some miracle we could still brush into each other.**

"Nor is it just good lyrics that catch the listeners' attention. It's the depth to the songs that he sings."

**(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni) (Hold me gently in order to break me)**

"The emotions that back up his singing and the lyrics that really bring us to him, making crazy die hard fans, causing us to fall in love with him, hard and fast."

**Muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru**

"His emotions are clearly heard and projected though each song that Sakuma-sama sings; his passion though each note that comes from his mouth, bringing the listeners hearts beats slowing and speeding as well, as we are caught up in the illusion of his heart and soul that he can project with just his voice."

**(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara Be exposed in a state of purity like a flower whose petals have fallen. You're just beginning to notice the days are shining jewels cupped in your hand.**

"Don't you hear the sorrow in his voice? And the growing anger that lacing his words the more he sings?"

**(Madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru (A cold hand) gathers up the shed thorns, so (A banked flame) continues to smolder**

"The desperate hope that's faint and flickering, as if he's about to give up, and stop fighting." Tatsuha's voice highlighting the lyrics, showing the emotions that one could miss, if they weren't listening hard.

**Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now. Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away.**

"And now the hope that's returned, the passion in his voice as he tries to persuade…"

**(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru) (And there's no way out) (I'm falling further down)**

"The utter helplessness..."

**umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone.  
Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the miracle could still happen to come again.**

"Because he sings with his emotions, with his heart and soul in the lyrics that he sings, he could switch so many emotions."

**todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now. Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away.**

"And yet they fit together, like a quilt, beautifully handcrafted, each square carefully stitched with the memories and the meanings in each patch that while we can't see it with our eyes, we can see it in our minds' view."

**(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni) Hold me gently; always catch me, more and more, in order to break my heart**

The music faded away, with the last lyric, and as Tatsuha turned off the stereo with the remote control, Daiki's eyes slowly opened and he stared at the other. The atmosphere sizzling with emotion, and Tatsuha's eyes widen in shock and surprise as he realized that tears was falling from the other's eyes, as the tears made it past his cheeks from his behind his glasses.

Panic filling him as he scrambled trying to figure a way to comfort him, and he gave a tentative grin as he tried to lighten the situation, with "Well, the fact that Ryuichi Sakuma is gorgerous also doesn't hurt his selling either, so it is understandable why one would think that's why we love him." Giving a laugh, that was abruptly cut off when 'Daiki' pulled his thick tinted glasses and the skater' beanie with a blonde wig attached off, revealing shoulder length auburn hair, blazing blue eyes and a gorgeous face, showing that he was Ryuichi Sakuma, before he launched himself at Tatsuha, tackling him on the couch.

"Ack…" came out of Tatsuha's mouth unbidden as he started at the man that had pinned him to the couch, "Sakuma-sama?!?"

Sakuma-sama, with tears still falling down his cheeks slowly, gently placed his index finger on Tatsuha's lips and stated huskily, "I didn't introduce myself properly to you earlier, did I? I am Ryuichi 'Daiki' Sakuma."

"Daiki?" Tatsuha repeated slowly, running though his vast store of fan boy knowledge on everything he knew about Ryuichi Sakuma, before his eyes widened in horror, "Your middle name is Daiki! How come I didn't know this, I didn't even know you had a middle name?"

"Well, if people knew my middle name, they might connect the dots when I am in hiding."

"But wouldn't some do that if they figured out you were Ryuichi using the name Daiki?" Tatsuha asked quiet and calm acting as if there was nothing unusual about having their idol pinning you down, while discussing identities.

"I don't use that name often." Ryuichi said shaking his head, using his strong thighs to keep the teenager pinned, so that his hands were now free to explore the strong, hard muscle body beneath him.

Tatsuha's voice hitched as fingers flicked his nipples, and gasped out, "T-then why did you?"

"You passed the test."

"Test?"

"Hai, when I'm not in disguise, everyone is over eager to tell me how much they are in love with me. And how much they love my singing. And yet, when I'm disguised they don't come near me. You saw their faces and attitude, I've been coming to this party every year, always disguised and no one as ever sat down with me, unless forced. You did? How then could I then lie to you?"

Tatsuha decided that he could have answered later, as Ryuichi's mouth descended on his. After all his dreams were coming true, what did it matter? After eight years of suffering though yearly parties, it was finally looking up.


End file.
